


<i l0v3h1m>

by mariposaxmental



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: M/M, mr. robot season 2 finale spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 14:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8146954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariposaxmental/pseuds/mariposaxmental
Summary: “¿Tyrell, estás ahí? Está bien. Ellos me dijeron que llamarías”, dijo Angela a través del teléfono. “Esta es una línea segura. ¿Estás con Elliot ahora mismo?”Sobre los pensamientos de Tyrell luego de dispararle a Elliot, y a las conclusiones a las que llega después.





	

« _Hago lo que sea necesario_ »

Se quedó mirando la pistola, le dio un par de vuelta entre sus manos para analizarla un poco más mientras se repetía una y otra vez que había hecho lo necesario para llevar a cabo el plan.

En un momento el arma temblaba entre sus manos, dejándola caer al suelo al igual que sus rodillas, que perdieron toda fuerza que lo mantenía en cuclillas frente al cuerpo ensangrentado de Elliot.

Elliot tenía sus manos sobre su herida, acurrucado entre medio de su cuerpo emanando respiraciones forzosas en medio del charco de sangre que comenzaba expandirse hasta sus pies. « _Maldita sea, Elliot. ¿Por qué te haces esto?_ », pensó Tyrell pasándose las manos por la cabeza, una y otra vez de forma desesperada. ¿Ahora qué?

Se acercó a su cuerpo, se estaba volviendo frio y tenía los ojos cerrados. Probablemente se perdió entre todos los engranajes de su mente, aquella en la que Tyrell, aunque quisiera no podía ingresar.  No sabía lo que pasaba, a veces Elliot tendía a perderse entre sus propios pensamientos, pero jamás pensó que llegase a olvidar todo lo de la noche del hackeo del 5/9. Tampoco, que pusiera en duda su existencia. ¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando?

« _Te hiciste esto a ti mismo_ », se repetía una y otra vez para librarse de toda culpa. Era algo imposible pues en la desesperación comenzó a gritar para llamar al miembro de The Dark Army que estaba afuera. Necesitaba ayuda, Elliot se estaba desangrando y si Elliot no despertaba la segunda parte del plan se iría a la mierda.

Era curioso sentir que dependían demasiado de él, para llevar a cabo la destrucción de un edificio de E Corp. No por nada, fue Elliot el de la idea. La idea de construir un nuevo mundo mediante un caos era el deseo de su alma revolucionaria que terminó cautivando los deseos de Tyrell.  Estaba dispuesto de seguirle hasta el final con tal de llegar a la victoria, de entre cenizas alzarse como dioses de un nuevo orden mundial. Él y Elliot, liderando un nuevo camino.

Como Aquiles y Patroclo en plena Troya, Tyrell no podía perder a su Patroclo cuando la guerra ni siquiera había comenzado.

Se inclinó junto a él, tomó su cuello con sus manos ya cubiertas de sudor de los puros nervios. Había pulso, y eso le hizo respirar un poco más tranquilo, pero no fue hasta que se descubrió cubierto de sangre que gritó de nuevo. Alarmando al miembro de The Dark Army con traje impermeable blanco que se acercó corriendo a ambos. Tyrell le contó lo sucedido, el hombre le miraba con cara de horror y le decía en chino que The Dark Army debían saberlo.

Le entregó un teléfono donde estaba ya marcando el número mientras el hombre se detenía a analizar la herida de Elliot, y mandaba un mensaje a otro teléfono. Probablemente alguna ayuda médica secreta, quizás alguien más que esté trabajando para The Dark Army. Lo único que le importaba era que Elliot estuviera bien. No sabía muy bien por qué, pero sin Elliot nada de esto tenía sentido para él.

Que se joda el hackeo, le daba igual ser el hombre más buscado del mundo y le daba igual E Corp y Dark Army. Algún día con Elliot iban a hacerlos volar a todos, a todos. Pero para eso le necesitaba vivo y necesitaba a Dark Army como aliados y a personas que hicieran nexo dentro de Evil Corp.

Tyrell tomó rápidamente el teléfono y se lo colocó en su oído. Al otro lado de la línea estaba la mismísima Whiterose, y por primera vez sintió miedo de lo que realmente podría hacerle el Dark Army. Estaba al tanto de lo que había pasado con el FBI y los ataques a un restaurante donde eliminaron a Francis Shaw y tienen en ficha a Darlene Alderson, la hermana de Elliot, por lo que motivos de asesinar no faltaban a un grupo como ese. Pero su única ventaja de supervivencia es que era una pieza importante del juego, al igual que Elliot. Y sin Elliot, la fase 2 no se podía llevar a cabo de todo.

Whiterose le dio al menos dos minutos contados para explicar que había pasado, Tyrell dijo que Elliot se había vuelto extraño y quería detener el hackeo del malware al edificio de E Corp. También le dijo que su ayudante se conseguiría con alguien que le ayudarían a sanar. Y que dejara de preocuparse, que no importaba lo que hiciera si con tal hubiese detenido a Elliot. De paso, le contó que estaban al tanto de lo especial que era Elliot, de sus conflictos que descubrieron gracias a informaciones que consiguieron mediante hackeos y vaya a saber qué más cosas.

Whiterose dijo que ya tenían un modo para hacer razonar a Elliot a seguir con el plan, era Angela la única que podía. Luego de eso, la llamada desde China fue cortada.

Angela Moss, amiga de Elliot desde la infancia. Trabajó en AllSafe Cybersecurity con él hasta antes del hackeo del 5/9. Era un target desde antes de The Dark Army y era la niña prodigio de Philip Price. Al igual que Elliot, ella buscaba vengarse por lo que la empresa hizo con sus padres. Tyrell sabía todo eso, tuvo acceso a toda la información con respecto a Elliot, donde vivía, donde trabajaba y lo que hacía, también a toda gente que conocía, partiendo por su hermana y Angela, siguiendo a Leslie Romero, Francis Shaw, Sunil Markesh, Shama Biswas y Shayla Nico. Angela le intrigaba, en cierto modo le recordaba a como fue él alguna vez, alguien quien no tenía retorno.

La llamada se estaba realizando. Sentía como su respiración agitada se acompañaba por su llanto, como su boca se humedecía, el sudor aumentaba y todo sucedía en menos de media hora.

No quería hablar con Angela, aunque supiera quién era ella y ella supiera - probablemente- quien era él, no quiera hablar con ella. ¿Cómo iba decirle que le disparó a su mejor amigo? ¿Y si eran algo más que sólo amigos?

“¿Hola?”

La voz suave de la joven mujer le sacó de sus pensamientos. Trataba de emitir algunas palabras, casi el mismo discurso que le dio a The Dark Army hace unos minutos, pero no salía nada. Apenas podía mantenerse respirando en medio de las lágrimas.

“No te preocupes. Soy Angela.”

El miedo le estaba consumiendo. Angela va a matarle si se entera que él le disparo a su mejor amigo. O quizás haga algo peor, haría lo que tuviese a su alcance para alejar a Elliot de su persona y podría usar a The Dark Army para ello.

“¿Tyrell?”

_«Respira. Inhala, exhala. Inhala, exhala.»_

“¿Tyrell, estás ahí? Está bien. Ellos me dijeron que llamarías”, dijo Angela a través del teléfono. “Esta es una línea segura. ¿Estás con Elliot ahora mismo?”

“Sí”. Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar.

Estaba al lado de Elliot, manteniendo apretada su chaqueta contra la que él mismo había provocado mientras dos miembros de The Dark Army se acercaran a ayudarle con primeros auxilios. Las leves voces de los chinos llegaron hasta el otro lado de la llamada. A lo que Angela, rápidamente habló.

“Vale, voy para allá. No dejes que nadie se le acerque. Tengo que ser la primera persona que vea cuando despierte”.

Era evidente. Angela es probablemente la persona más importante en su vida. Y quizás la única que podía llegar a su lado sin que éste perdiera el control de sí mismo. Tyrell respiró profundamente mientras observaba como miembros de The Dark Army sedaban a Elliot, le quitaban su polerón, rompían su camiseta y se preparaban para arrancarle la bala de las entrañas.

“De acuerdo”.

“Tyrell, hiciste lo que tenías que hacer”, Angela habló en un tono tan decidido que le hizo recordar a Joanna, su esposa, diciéndole que hacía todo lo que era necesario para llevar a cabo un objetivo. La frase no terminaba por reconfortarle.

Así había sido toda su vida. Siempre hacía lo que tenía que hacer. Desde que era un niño y complacía a sus padres, cuando complacía a Joanna con regalos sin importar cómo los conseguía. Y sobre todo para su propia satisfacción, no importaba que tan radical el acto era. Lo hacía.

Scott y Sharon Knowles lo sabían.

Elliot también.

Pero ahorcar a Sharon Knowles no era lo mismo que dispararle a Elliot. Hacer volar un edificio sacrificando esas vidas humanas no era lo mismo que dejar a Elliot sangrando en el suelo. Lo de Elliot no se lo iba poder perdonar, aunque Whiterose o el Papa le dijera que era necesario que lo hiciera.

¿Por qué?

Era una respuesta sencilla de decir, pero compleja de sentir, o quizás fuese al revés. No lo sabía. Era como un dolor en el pecho de forma constante, es esa incontrolable ira que surgió de su estómago hasta salir por su boca en forma de gritos, fueron esas lágrimas y el sudor del susto mientras veía la sangre verterse en el suelo. Es ese miedo a que Elliot algún día termine por odiarle.

Un sentimiento de cercanía, alguien que le importaba. Elliot era alguien a quien no tenía que impresionar, ni hacer algo para demostrar su valía. Junto a él, era un igual. Eran pares, compañeros, amigos, hermanos, dioses.

Respiró profundo, soltó un par de sollozos y entre medio liberó esa angustia que le quemaba la garganta. Antes de que Angela pudiera decir algo, él confesó sin importar lo que ella y los miembros de The Dark Army presente pensaran o dijeran.

“Le quiero”.

“Yo también”, agregó ella suavizando su voz, para colgar la llamada. Dentro de un rato más ella estaría tomando la mano de Elliot y aguardando su regreso. Abriría los ojos y ella sería la única que no alteraría su mente. A ella no le diría que no existe.  

Tyrell se quedó al lado de Elliot, esperando la llegada de Angela, mientras dos hombres de The Dark Army le realizaban curaciones. No había problemas en que la Fase 2 estuviera en pausa hasta que Elliot regrese. Quizás era puro capricho suyo el tener a Elliot como figura indispensable, una parte de sí soñaba con contemplar desde lo alto de un lugar como el mundo ardía mientras ellos conquistaban, o quizás era porque le amaba y deseaba ser también parte de sus ideales.

Algún día, Elliot iba a entenderlo y perdonarlo. Cerró los ojos, dejó caer el teléfono y al abrirlos lo último que vio fue la sangre de Elliot marcada en sus manos. Por primera vez en su vida, oler y ver sangre no se le hizo repugnante. Y era quizás, porque le amaba.

Asumirlo, era como un golpe de corriente mediante un hackeo que dejaba su marca en un apagón a una población completa.

**Author's Note:**

> Es mi primer fanfiction sobre este fandom y este ship en particular. Quise escribir sobre ellos porque me gustó mucho el final de la segunda temporada y quería ahondar en sus emociones, por otro lado lamento que haya tan poco material para leer en español (hablo de los fanfictions en general).
> 
> Bueno *-* Si les gustó, o quieren dejar algún comentario, kudo, bookmark lo que sea... siéntase libre de hacerlo. Ojalá les haya gustado.


End file.
